NEW YEARS DRAMA!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: I really don't know if you will like this but I really hope you do! Bye :S :


"The coast is clear." Kagome whispered to herself all of a sudden rushing out of the bushes when a red figure gave her a heart attack. "And where do you think your going?" It said smugly as kagome gave him a death glare. "Inuyasha! Don't do that, you scared me!" She shouted at him, inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah whatever." Kagome frowned and shot at him a statment what was very true. "Geez inuyasha! You never say sorry for anything!" Inuyasha was dumbstruck, he never had thought of that. Meanwhile sango and miroku were spying through the bushes most certainly not liking where this convorsation was going. "Yes I have!" He yelled back angrily he was scratching his head when kagome butted in. "Oh yeah now I remember who you said sorry to!" Inuyasha smirked but saw her face going pale so he stepped slightly closer to her but kept up his guard. Then she just screamed in his face! "KIKYO! You won't say sorry to anyone else because you don't care about them only her! Why?! Is your **pride** in danger?! Well so is our friendship! So I'm going home! I don't know if I'm coming back for everything thats going on now! Its all your fault!" She barged past him and jumped in the well before he could stop her. Inuyasha again just stood there dumbstruck as sango and miroku ran out and started wrapping him in questions and insults, inuyasha just blocked them all out and kept thinking of kagomes face as she was saying all of that...she was crying. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Inuyasha! Inuyasha? Inuyasha..." They all cried then went quieter as they saw his face, then he clenched his fists and jumped in the well...

Kagome was lying on her bed with her face in the pillow sobbing like their was no tomorrow. '_Why would he do this to me?_' She thought still thinking about his face as she was saying it and kicking her legs while shaking her head. "Dear? Dear are you in there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from outside then she walked in and saw her daughters puffy red eyes and wet tearstained face and sat on the edge of her bed. "Whats happened my darling?" She asked knowing exactly what happened but got an answer she didn't expect. "Inuyasha..."Then she finished. "...is a scab in my life." Mrs. Higurashi was shocked and about to say something when kagome leaned into her shoulder and cried. "But I can't pick him away! I love him mama!" Her mother smiled and squeezed her back, then they let go after a few minutes and went downstairs. "Should we make our special wish cakes with the little gold balls?" Mrs. Higurashi asked excitedly then before kagome could answer she dragged her to the kitchen. She giggled as they started cooking. She felt a little bit better, but she was still mad...

Inuyasha was tired so he fell asleep in the well room, wishing he had never upset kagome, the girl he loved...

The house was all decorated for the event that was New Years! It was 11:20, ten more minutes and they had to make a wish on the cakes. Kagome knew exactly what she was going to wish for...

It was 11:20 and inuyasha had woken up thinking of what to say. Then he thought of it! It was only one word but he knew it would cheer her up. Hopefully their friendship would be saved, or maybe more than that would be saved...

It was 11:30 and time to make the wishes. '_I wish..._' Then she wished and wished until she heard a knock at the window she looked and saw inuyasha sitting there looking kind of sad. She huffed then opened the window but she turned away and crossed her arms. "What?!" She said angrily, inuyasha took a deep breath then said, "Sorry...I'm really sorry." Kagome gasped and turned round then her little brother called up the stairs after about 10 or 20 minutes silence. "10 minutes till midnight!" Kagome blushed slightly, inuyasha saw and wondered why. It was still silent.(A:N; Wow lots of silence! :P) "1 MINUTE TILL MIDNIGHT!" Souta shouted up to them then kagome blushed harder, again inuyasha wondered why. "I forgive you." She whispered going closer to him, inuyasha blushed slightly but stepped towards her too. "Really?" He asked amazed but blushed like a skinny tomato when he felt kagomes arms around his neck. "Does this prove it?" She asked smirking then as soon as it hit 12:00 she leaned in and kissed him! Inuyasha was shocked at first but then deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms round her waist. Then kagomes mother came in and took a picture on kagomes phone and peeked around the corner and videoed secretly. Then it ended. Kagome and inuyasha blushed and staring into each others eyes. "To show that I ain't afraid I'll tell you something else." Inuyasha said, then he saw the look on kagomes face and continued. "I love you kagome." Kagome gasped and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "I love you too!" Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back. The next day kagome and inuyasha went back to the feudal era. When they got out the well everyone saw and sango ran up and hugged her tightly! Miroku soon did the same and shippo did too. Inuyasha was scratching his head chuckling when everyone stared at him then laughed. "What?!" He asked angrily but then they all saw that when kagome and inuyasha met each others gaze they blushed and looked away, they smirked. "Hey kagome can I look through your pictures?" Sango asked wanting to see if anything had happened last night, kagome shrugged and let her...BIG MISTAKE! When sango had got to the photo of her and inuyasha kissing she stared at them in shock then she overcame it asking if she could go through her videos, kagome nodded suspiciously...ANOTHER BIG MISTAKE! Then when they saw the video of kagome and inuyasha confessing they all squealed and jumped they both heard about the video they fainted. Then they woke up and got loads of requests. "HUG!" HOLD HANDS!" "KISS!" They both blushed and inuyasha shook his head but kagome jumped into his arms and kissed him. Everyone was so happy...

SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND CHEESY BUT YOU KNOW! :) LOVE YAS BYE BYE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
